Child Star: The Shirley Temple Story
Child Star: The Shirley Temple Story is a 2001 television movie that aired on The Wonderful World of Disney on ABC. It starred Emily Hart and Ashley Rose Orr as Shirley Temple and was directed by Nadia Tass. It is a biopic on the history of Temple's career in Hollywood acting. Summary Between 1934 and 1940, Shirley Temple was the biggest little star in Hollywood; she began doing song-and-dance numbers in one-reel comedies at the age of four, at six she stole the show in the musical Stand Up and Cheer, and at ten she was the number one box-office attraction in America, and had even taken home a special Oscar. Based on her 1988 autobiography, the film stars Ashley Rose Orr as her in a story that concentrates on the sunny side of her rise to fame and soft-peddles allegations that her parents (here played by Connie Britton and Colin Friels) mismanaged the fortune she earned during her years as a preteen celebrity. The film was produced by the mother-and-daughter team of Paula and Melissa Joan Hart; they have their own perspective on life as a youthful celebrity, thanks to Melissa's career as the star of the TV series Clarissa Explains It All and Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, while her younger sister, Emily Hart, appears in the film as the teenage Temple. Cast *Connie Britton as Gertrude Temple *Colin Friels as George Temple *Hinton Battle as Bill Bojangles Robinson *Emily Hart as Shirley Temple *Ashley Rose Orr as Shirley Temple *James Barkley as Jack, age 13 *Peter Barron as Assistant Director *Randall Berger Jr. as Bank President *Zoe Bertram as Mrs. Pelucci *Alex Brown as Film Crew Member *Paul Craig as Simon Lee *John Diedrich as Sheehan *Jerome Ehlers as John Ford *Tony Farrell as Henry Hathaway *Samantha Leslie Gilliams as Shirley Temple, age 3 *Frank Gallacher as Schenk *William Gluth as Lionel Barrymore *Daniel Gostolow as Dancer *Don Halbert as Wright *Nicholas Hammond as Adolphe Menjou *Kaitlin Howley as Carlotta *Annie Jones as Mother *Ron Kamien as Victor McLaglen *Siobhan Kermeci as Mary Lou *David LePage as Waiter at Brown Derby *Brian Lipson as Cobb *Alex Marriott as George Jr., age 16 *John O'May as Louis B. Mayer *Shane McNamara as Dr. Madsen *Ben Mendelsohn as Alexander Hall *Russell Menzies as Dancer *Mark Mitchell as Griff *Stewart Morritt as B.P. Schulberg *Jessica Napier as Klammie *Tilia O'Donnell-Barber as Poor Little Girl *Kieron O'Leary as Dancer *Dale Pengelly as Buddy Ebsen *Doug Penty as Radio Announcer *Joe Petruzzi as David O. Selznick *Nathan Phillips as Hugh *Rob Phillips as Dancer *Ken Radley as Adolph Zukor *Bruce Roberts as Gorney *Isabelle Ryan as Mrs. Meglin *Bruce Shapiro as David Butler *Elissa Stephens as Dell *Lucy Taylor as Amelia Earhart *Chris Uhlmann as Banker #1 *Steven Vidler as Darryl F. Zanuck *David Watson as Dancer *Chris White as Brooklyn Man #1 *Paul Winterbine as Dancer *Felicity Andersen as Blonde Dancer *Ingrid Bloom as Miss Jones *Samantha Hall as Pedestrian *Chloe Looper as Additional voices *Nehama Patkin as Piano player *Steve Syson as Patron *Noel Ballantine as Next-Door Neighbor (uncredited) Gallery 2001-shirley-2.jpg 2001-shirley-3.jpg 2001-shirley-4.jpg 2001-shirley-5.jpg External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0233274/ Child Star: The Shirley Temple Story] at the Internet Movie Database Category:2001 films Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Disney films